Pietro&pixie stix
by Lord Logan
Summary: Pietro is on pixie stix and Evan wants to help. Evan gets a chance to express his true feelings for Pietro and so does a certian couple
1. Intro

This is my first attempt to write a fan-fic so it might not be too good. This is an Eviatro one for all you Evan haters out there!!! So if you LOVE Evan or pietro please DONT READ!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Kurt rating: 4/10 Scott rating: 2/10 Kitty rating:6/10 Evan rating:10/10 Pietro rating:10/10 based on how much they appear. *****= scene change - - - - - -=Fade out ++++++=Fade in ~_______________________________________________________________________~ +++++++++ We see Pietro in a comic shop called Stanly's comic's looking at a comic of "It came from hell!" As he walks up to the counter he notices a bag of pixie stix. "Wow a jumbo size bag of pixie stix!" puts it on the conter along whith his comic 'shold I really be buying this? I mean sugar makes me reeeeeeal hyper' Cashier: That be all for yea'? Pietro: Thats it. ***** Meanwhille Evan, (dressed really stupid in tight girly pants and tank top) riding his skateboard, was coming up to a sign that read Stanly's comic's. Pietro coming out of the shop,eating pixie stix, crashed into Evan. KRASH!! Evan: "Whoa! Dude! Pietro watch where your goin'!" Pietro: "Me! You're the one not lookin' Daniels! Evan:"That does it Pietro!" Spikes emerge from his body Evan:"Prepare to be spiked!" Pietro: "Yea sure, love to but I gotta go" Dissapears with a rush of wind,Evan looks down and sees a pixie stick. Evan: "A pixie stick? Sugar mixed with pietro's hyperness..........Oh no! Pietro! ***** ~At the brotherhood house~ Pietro bursts in Pietro: "hey guys i'm home.....Guy's?" - - - - - - - Well thts it for chapter one I know it's short but I'll have chapee two up soon so please R&R! 


	2. Kurt love

Hey! Yeah! It's capee two time! Alright, well I know I said I'll have chap. two up soon but I went on vacation to Disneyland\California Adventure and when I got home F.F.net was having another server upgrade! So now I can finally get started on part two. He He........you will like this one. 

I do thank Brittany3 for her one letter review........Short, sweet and to the point Thanks.

*****=Scene change - - - - - -=Fade out +++++++=Fade in ~~~~~~~=Scene change

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

++++++

Pietro enters the brotherhood house and sees Toad walking around with pillows stuffed in his shirt and saying "oooooh look at me I'm fat ugly and my name is Fred" He hops over to Pietro 

Toad: "Yo, check it out Pietro! I'm the Blob!

Pietro: "Shut up Toad!"

Kick's Toad across the room, 'KRASH', Toad hits a stack of dirty dishes

Tabitha comes down the stairs looks at everyone.

Tabitha: "What the hell is going on down here!"

Fred: "Toad's being an idiot again"

Tabitha: (in a soothing voice) "Come on Fred lets go make fireworks"

Fred: "O.K. sounds good...I guess"

Pietro: "Omygodtabithahowcouldyou...imeanyouandfredtogether!

Lance: "Will you all just shut up! I'm on the phone with kitty!

All: "Shut up Lance!"

Lance:(In girly voice)"Sorry"

~~~~~~~~~

At the Xavier institute.

Evan walks in,look's around

Evan: "Hey guy's! I'm home………guy's?

BAMP!

Kurt: "Vassssup Evan?"

Evan: "Nothing. Where is everybody?"

Kurt: "Getting ready"

Evan: "For what?"

Kurt: "Oh! I forgot to tell you! We have Logan sessions in 20 minuets!

Evan: "Damn it Kurt!"

Kurt: "Well I have to go get Kitty………Bye"

BAMP!

~~~~~~~

In Kitty's room.

Kitty: "Gimmie a break Lance!"

Lance: (on phone)"C'mon Kitty go out with me pleeeeaaase………I love you sooooo much!"

Kitty: "Lance! I like totally said NO WAY!"

Lance: "(sadly)O.K."

BAMP!

Kurt: "Vaaaasssup Kitty?"

Kitty: "KURT!"

Kurt: "Who is das Kitty?"

Kitty: "It's annoying Lace again"

Kurt: "Oooooh can I curse him out in German?"

Kitty: "Sure hang on………"

Kitty: "Hey Lance I want you to talk to my…………boyfriend"

Lance: "Huh?"

Kitty: "Here you go Kurt,oh and make it something good!"

Kurt: "O.K."

Kurt: "Hello dais is Kitty's boyfriend and I don't like zee fact dat you call her so much"

Lance: "Oh yeah! Well you better watch it Mr. German!"

Kurt: "Oh shut up you American piece of Shiesee! You listen to me or I will …………do somezing to you!"

Lance: "Let me talk to kitty!"

Lance: "Kitty your boyfriend is a jerk! Dump him now or I wont talk to you again!"

Kitty: "Lance I have two words for you………FUCK OFF!"

Click.

Kurt: "Shiesee! We have Logan sessions in five minutes! I better go so you can dress

Kitty: "No wait Kurt! Stay here I'll need you to get us down there fast."

Kurt: "WOW really Kitty I mean if the Professor finds out he'll………

Kitty: "I won't tell if you don't"

Kurt: "O.K.! Come on kitty hurry up!"

Kitty: "But don't you have to change?"

Kurt: "Good idea."

Kitty: "Hurry up sexy elf"

Kurt: "O.K. Kitten"

Both giggle.

Well I hope you all like cap. Two It might be short but I think is' better than the last one. I'll have chapter two up probably by this weekend but please R&R!

Thanks. P.S. If you have any ideas please send them in the review or send me an E-mail. Thanks again


End file.
